twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectre
Spectre is a vehicle in the Twisted Metal series and has appeared in nearly every game (except Twisted Metal 4 and ''Twisted Metal'' (2012)). Spectre has always been one of the fastest vehicles in the competition with decent handling. Spectre is known for its infamous "Ghost Missiles," a Special Weapon which can travel through objects to damage opponents. Twisted Metal A classic ride from 1965. Fast and maneuverable, Specter is a great rush on the open road. Driver: Scott Campbell Armor: 1/5 Handling: 4/5 Speed: 5/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Phantom Burst: An amazing ghostly weapon that will fly through walls and under the ground in order to reach your enemy! License Plate: DHEDGIE Twisted Metal 2 Driver: Ken Masters Vehicle Type: Sports Car Handling: Tight Armor: 1/5 Speed: 4/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Ghost Missiles: Deadly missiles capable of passing through walls and homing in on an enemy. Because they are unconfined by obstacles, the Spook Missiles are only avoidable by zig-zagging out of their path. License Plate: NVZUBL MN Ending: As an actor, Ken wishes that everyone would know who he is and that the whole world would see his face. Calypso grants his wish by stretching his face around the entire world. Note: He shares the same name with Ken Masters from Capcom's Street Fighter series. Twisted Metal 3 Driver: Lance Wilder Vehicle Type: Modified Dodge Viper Handling: Average Armor: 1/5 Speed: 5/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Ghost Missile: A highly efficient homing explosive that can travel through anything and everything. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl This quiet & shy young boy enters the contest looking for his long lost father. Little does he know that there is some strange connection to a past contest... Driver Name: Spectre Vehicle Spectre's Special Weapon taps into the supernatural. Three ghosts launch out and scare your opponents to death! Opponents beware, they can travel through objects for a limited time. Name: Spectre Sports Car Armor: 4/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Top Speed: 6/10 Handling: 7/10 Special Weapon: Fires three homing ghosts at the opponent. Wish:'To find his long lost father Twisted Metal: Black While attending one of her friend's weddings, Bloody Mary ripped off the bride's brand new sports car and escaped unnoticed. Its Special Attack is a screaming fiery missile that locks-on to its target. Once target lock-on is achieved (signified by the Opponent's Indicator Icon changing to red), press the Fire Weapon button L2 to send the missile flying. It will burrow underground and through walls to relentlessly reach its target. Listen for the Special Attack's signature scream. If you hear it, watch the Radar for a red "+" target lock-on symbol. If it starts to move towards the center of the Radar, run for cover because ''you're its target '''Driver: Bloody Mary Control: 9/10 Speed: 9/10 Armor: 3/10 Special Weapon: 5/10 Twisted Metal: Head-On Spectre returns to Twisted Metal: Head-On. It is operated by a man named Chuckie Floop. He wins the vehicle in a radio contest, and he enters the contest and is ready to wish. Driver: Chuckie Floop Handling: 10 Armor: 2 Special Weapon: 8 Speed: 8 *Ghost Missile: Fires a powerful missile that follows his target through every solid object. Endings KmgTLYVhikY Trivia *In Twisted Metal 1 and 2'', Spectre is a white 1965 Chevrolet Corvette. *In ''Twisted Metal 3, Spectre is a blue Dodge Viper SRT10. *If you look close at the locket in Spectre's ending in Small Brawl, you can see a photo of Ken Masters, one of the contestants in Twisted Metal 2 who also drive Spectre. There is a possibility that the boy is the son of Ken Masters. He wants to find his father, who lost in the previous Twisted Metal competition. *In all the Twisted Metal games (except in Small Brawl), Spectre's drivers are always "betrayed" by Calypso. *Although Spectre is not featured in Twisted Metal 4 and Twisted Metal (2012), two similar cars replace it. In Twisted Metal 4, "Orbital" replaces it. In Twisted Metal (2012), "Kamikaze" replaces it. *According to David Jaffe, a model for Spectre has been created for Twisted Metal (2012) and it's a possibility that a playable Spectre may be released as DLC sometime in the future. *Spectre is the only vehicle besides Hammerhead to be driven by different drivers in all its appearences. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters